Сopper and chOcOlate
by BatMoon
Summary: Sixth finally admits his feelings for so long concealed from himself, but still not solved to their express. Even with the approval of Dr. Holliday...
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Notes:**_

_Hello! I just finished watching Generator Rex and now I'm madly in love with this show! Fanfiction idea came after watching the final series of the third season and still does not let me. So I decided to write a small section of the sample._

_So it's AU, but I would not stray too far from the canon. At least I'll try. The main characters in my story - Rex and Agent Six, so it's slash. And if you do not like slash, please do not read!_

_I apologize in advance for any errors in the text and look forward to your comments))_ _Do I need to continue?_

_P/S Generator Rex does not belong to me __

« The Sixth? » Usually reserved and soft voice of Dr. Holiday on this is time full of undisguised anxiety. Of course, I heard she came in, but did not turn his head, continuing to follow rapid movements of enormous mechanical being in the street of Washington on a large flat screen. In the end, I'm still the best agent of Providence even if my combat skills are not needed at the moment.

« Yes? » My voice is cold and aloof, and it makes Rebecca a little nervous. She is in no hurry to answer, apparently chooses the right words. After all, she knows I can not stand when someone violates my peace without special reason, but, nevertheless, timidly says:

« And how long will you torture yourself? »

« Yes, it's even not funny » Bobo Haha according grumbling somewhere in the background, and I have a sudden there is a very unpleasant feeling that this damned monkey in some secret a conspiracy with the doctor.

However, my eyes, hidden under sunglasses with dark green glass, still focused on the screen, where a close-up fragment of the heavy metal tail dirty silver with aggressive gleaming in the sun with black studs ready at any moment fall upon nothing Obey building a large shopping center. Rex, who at the same moment arises in my field of vision, deftly jumps on metal tail, clearly intending to stab him his huge sword.

« If you are going to distract and lull me like last time, I warn now it this will not work ».

Ignoring the remark annoying chimpanzees, I turn my head to the Holiday, naturally before making sure that all is well with Rex, and he was busy attacking another, no less aggressive object. He'll be fine. Rex. Hopefully Breach will not appear again to kidnap him. It's better watching Van Kleiss somewhere in the vast another dimension, where did they go after how Rex cured almost all EVOs for a time becoming the most powerful being in the Universe. I will not let her again steal his from us...

« Sorry, we thought it would be better » quietly said Rebecca in a calming gesture and puts me on the shoulder of his hand. In her green eyes I see the sense of guilt and remorse, but from it me do not easily. Damn, sense, what she can read my mind does not want to leave me.

« I'm fine » I utter cold and again turned their attention to the screen, where Rex performs a triple somersault in the air.

Hell, I almost regret that opened Rebecca my greatest secret...

« Well, of course » not without biting sarcasm in his voice said Bobo, brazenly munching a banana sitting on the back of my favorite chair « And it this says the man who had lost every comfort, nerves, sleep, and reputation as the best agent nanny. And all of this is the fault of one naughty young boy, who just turned eighteen. Do you have problems with the White? »

« What did you say? » In my voice can be heard threatening steel strain, and Bobo better would disappear before I get my katana.

« Sixth, he knows » guilty voice says Rebecca and resolutely blocking a triumphantly grinning chimpanzee yourself. Hell, I knew that they were in cahoots. « Let's do without bloodshed, ok? »

« Which is unlikely to endorse Rex » continues to joke monkey sidekick aforementioned young agent and then indignantly exclaims when his banana, expertly cut up my katana turns into his same exact miniature replica right in his own paws « Hey! »

« I Agree, bloodshed - not my style » I grin and defiantly tidy up edged weapon in the sheath in front most of the nose of Bobo « So, that we know about our new enemies? »

Turn to Holiday, nodding at the screen.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Notes:**_

_Hello everyone!_

_First, I'm really sorry I took so long to update this story here, but my computer was broken and I did not have a chance. But now I can please you with a new chapter. And I need another day to write the next one. Because I had some problems with the translation._

_And secondly, this chapter on behalf of Agent Six as well as the first and I want to say thank you to those who commented on the first chapter. I was really pleased._

_P/S: I purposely did not put quotation marks in dialogue, and I apologize for the mistakes in the text. Hah and I really wish that Rex does not belong to me._

- I agree, bloodshed - not my style, - I grin and intentionally hide edged weapon in its sheath in front of the nose of Bobo. – So, what is known about our new enemies? - I turn to the Holiday, nodding at the screen.

Rebecca is going to respond, but the video is activated, and I have very dubious pleasure to not only see, but also hear the harsh voice of the White Knight:

- Six, why do you not with Rex?

Barely perceptible shrug, i watch on the gray and haggard from lack of sleep the face the former partner, without being afraid to look him straight in the eye:

- He can handle.

Lies, of course, but White does not need to know the true nature of things, which is that Rex has put forward me an ultimatum, which I can not ignore.

- He can handle?

Boss frowns, guiding an incredulous look not at me but at the young EVO, which barely having time to stun the mechanical creature metal fist, quickly puts both hands on his body to deactivate nanites.

But at this moment the monster passes through the body trembling, and was not expecting this Rex loses his balance and falls to the ground, destroying asphalt and raising clouds of ash-gray dust. At this point, I even forget how to breathe, because the stunned monster finally comes to life, while my ward only gets to his feet and, it seems, does not notice its intended fatal blow to the head. If it was not our agreement with Rex, I would not delaying a moment, rushed to his aid, but...

But at the last moment Rex escapes from the impact and transforms hands in the wings. But this maneuver does not save the guy back from the inevitable collision with the metal whip...

Corner of my eye I see as Rebecca frantically grabs for a table top with your fingers turned white, and Bobo sighed sadly closes only seeing eye paw. Thank God, at the monkey of mate of Rex have the brains to keep silent.

- He can handle, - how confident can I say, and did not even flinch when the video with Rex, if specifically refuting my words, breaks, causing everything inside to shrink from sudden excitement. - This is the third monster today.

- Hmm, - says the White skeptical, - I see. Dr. Holiday, you still keep in touch with Rex?

Quickly exchanged glances with me, Rebecca nods and begins to type something on the keyboard cleverly, only occasionally glancing at the laptop screen at a small table.

- Yes, boss. With Rex's all right, but his body needs rest. Perhaps that is why he can not cope with Mechanoid. I'll restore communications.

- He can not cope with Mechanoid? - White raises white an eyebrow.

- This is the code name of the monster, which had just fought Rex, boss, - willingly explains Rebecca. - We still have not figured out where they come from, and who creates them, but judging by their biological constitution, they have some similarities with the EVO, which allows Rex, if not cure them, then disarm. Besides unlike conventional cybernetic mechanisms and EVO Mechanoids have the mind on the which nanites have no influence.

- If I understand you correctly, Mechanoids is a reasonable mechanism of infection nanites?

- That's right, - says Rebecca and immediately frowned, carefully eyeing the screen of another laptop that is directly related to BIORHYTHMS of Rex. - It looks like Rex managed to defuse a monster, but his condition leaves much to be desired ...

- What do you mean? - I hope that the anxiety in my voice does not sound too obvious, but Rebecca can not answer, and White turning to me with a very shocking sentence:

- Six, the boy must be immediately taken to the headquarters of Providence and is isolated from society! I suspect that the appearance of these Mechanoids directly related to released nanites of Rex. That's an order.

Trying to digest just heard, we are with Rebecca startled by look at each other not even able to say anything or do. Bobo, as soon as the White disabled grimly smiled and says:

- A Knight is completely crazy on the basis of paranoia.

As difficult as it is to admit, but I have to agree with him.


End file.
